


We Were So Young

by bxnnyspit



Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: AU, Also Oscar is Milo's cat, Arguing, But her and Milo stay in contact because cellphones, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Horny Teenagers, House Party, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Minor/Minor, Mistakes, Moon moves away before she is full term, Past Child Abuse, References to Depression, Running Away, Self-Indulgent, Sneaking, Sneaking Out, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Then they lose contact, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnnyspit/pseuds/bxnnyspit
Summary: An act of kindness on the playground was all it took to spark their romance.And then many, many mistakes were made.





	1. Trouble (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been completely rewritten. I felt like their relationship needed a better sort of introduction? Instead of just jumping straight into the party BS. We gotta work towards that.

It was a brisk afternoon in the year 2000. The sun was shining, the wind blew a pleasant breeze, and 11-year-old Moon Dawes lay knocked out in the school playground. Those 6th-grade bullies were ruthless. Just as she came to, another student rushed to her aid.

  
"Hey, are you alright?" 

  
Moon snapped out of her haze, shakily pushing herself off of the blacktop. 

  
"Oh, dear. You aren't alright.." 

  
"Excuse me?" She turned to face the voice, pausing once she saw who was there. It was the "class outcast", Milo Asher. They sat close to each other in pre-algebra class, and he always got the best grades. She was almost intimidated by his quiet intelligence, which prevented her from actively trying to pursue a friendship with him. Before this, the only real contact they had was a passing 'hello' in the hallway. "O-oh, hey Milo. Quick question." 

  
"Y-you're bleeding. Here, have these." Milo interjected, worriedly, pulling a little packet of tissues out of his back pocket and offering it to her. "What did you wanna ask?"

  
"What the hell happened?" She took it, hastily opening it and blotting a tissue around her face until she felt a dull sting under her left cheek. 

  
"I dunno, but you look pretty roughed up." He said, rushing to her side as he saw her stumble a bit. "Want me to walk you to the nurse?" He paused. He couldn't believe he was doing this, normally when something like this happened he would quietly stand by.

  
"What time is it?" Moon held back tears as the stinging in her cheek became worse. "How long was I out?" She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, but tears still pricked at the corners of her eyes.

  
"Not sure how long you were out for, and uh, it's recess time. Pretty late into it though, we could probably get out of next period if I take you to the nurse." He awkwardly helped her stand up straight, and they began their trek to the nurse's office.

  
They didn't converse much while they walked, as Moon was trying to keep herself from crying, and Milo never had much to say in the first place. He just observed her, eventually beginning to feel something tug at his heart. He had always thought Moon was pretty, even now, with the bleeding road burn all over her face. She'd always been a pleasant sight, with her dark hair and her darker-blue eyes, Milo thought, even though the other 6th-grade girls made fun of her face. Particularly her up-turned nose, they would always tell her that it made her look like a pig.

  
He'd always wanted to talk with her. She didn't seem to have many friends, but whenever he would gather the courage to speak with her, she'd disappear. His only friend, Kevin, was out sick, so Milo figured that he could take this time to try and befriend her. He hadn't thought much about that until now, and hopefully his little act of kindness would have been a good start. 

  
As they reached the nurse's office, Moon took a deep breath and turned to Milo, smiling a bit although she was in pain, tears endlessly streaming down her face. "Thanks, Milo." Her heart skipped a beat. "I really appreciate you helping me, we really should talk more." She said as they walked into the office. "Wanna sit together at lunch tomorrow?"

  
"Sure." Milo chuckled a bit, smiling back to her. "I-I gotta get back to class, okay? Go talk to the nurse and get your face taken care of." He said gently. She nodded. 

  
"Of course. Uh, thanks again for helping me. Keep those grades up, Asher." She winked and walked off. 

  
"Later, trouble." He awkwardly winked back, laughing a little at himself before walking away. 

  
"Trouble, eh?" Moon whispered to herself. _He's pretty cute._


	2. Update.

It is with a heavy heart I announce that I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I can't, in good conscience, continue to watch and support Tribetwelve after hearing of Adam Rosner's actions. I am personally devastated, I was enamored by this universe, the depth, the characters, the editing, what have you, but I now feel.. wrong trying to think about it. I'm sorry.


End file.
